


Forget-Me-Not

by egotisticalee



Series: Pull The Broken Pieces Together [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Anti hates admitting he wants help and comfort. That doesn't mean he won't get it.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> the document title for this has been 'soft danti' for a week because thats basically what it is.  
> heads-up that while this does tell quite a bit about Anti's character in this series, it's not really how i see him in canon. i like to think that Anti is redeemable and this work and series is kind of me satisfying my need to see, well, a redeemed Anti. a soft Anti.

Dark can tell something is wrong as soon as he comes in. Anti has a presence that always seems to fill the entire house, but now it feels... subdued. He calls out Anti's name, getting no reply for a minute. Then, he hears it. A distorted, choked-off sound that, to Dark's trained ears, sounds suspiciously like a sob. Immediately, he follows the source of the sound to the bedroom, where the door is locked. Pushing down the urge to break it down, he raises his hand and knocks softly.

"Anti?" he asks. He hears a sniff from the demon behind the door before a reply comes.

"I'm fine," says Anti, in a tone that convinces Dark otherwise.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, Dark, leave me alone." Dark sighs quietly. He wants to storm in and help Anti, hold him and dry his tears, but he knows it would just make things worse. They've already had arguments about Anti's refusal to accept help and Dark begrudgingly knows he's not changing his mind anytime soon.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay?" He waits until he hears a mumbled "Yeah" before reluctantly going back downstairs.

  
Dark can feel his heart break as Anti turns up to the table with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. He aches to ask him what's wrong and it's hell to hold his tongue throughout dinner, but somehow, he manages it. As soon as he's finished - and Dark counts it as a miracle that he actually finishes - Anti puts his plate on the side and heads upstairs again without a word. Dark sighs when he finds the door to the bedroom still locked and gets into the bed in the spare room, hoping that Anti will feel better in the morning.

He's woken up in the middle of the night by a tentative hand gently nudging his shoulder. When he opens his eyes and they adjust to the dim light, he's greeted with the sight of Anti, fresh tears streaming down his face and his bottom lip trembling.

"Come here," Dark mumbles, opening his arms out. Anti immediately takes the invitation and curls up next to him in the bed with a sniff. Dark pulls him close and strokes his hair softly, occasionally making shushing noises as Anti starts to sob into his shoulder. He gently rocks them back and forth and though his heart aches for the demon in his arms he can't help but feel some relief that Anti is showing him this vulnerable side.

Eventually, Anti's sobs subside and he mumbles something into Dark's shoulder.

"Pardon?" Dark asks quietly. Anti lifts his head to speak and Dark starts to brush away the tears falling down his face. They keep coming, though, so Dark opts for holding Anti's cheek instead.

"I'm sorry," Anti mumbles, resolutely focusing on where he's pulling and twisting Dark t-shirt in his fingers, "I'm just being stupid."

"Whatever it is, Anti, I can assure you it's not stupid, and you don't ever have to be sorry for feeling upset," Dark says. There's another sniff and a moment of silence before Anti replies.

"It's just that... Jackie has been in quite a few videos now, and he's going to be in more. A-and it's stupid that I'm upset, because Jack's letting me appear again this Halloween, which he doesn't have to, because I already appeared in August and I even got to appear to real people in March... but... he's making a new ego for it and they're probably going to get most of the attention." Dark nods at his explanation and holds him a little closer as more tears spill out and onto the bed. He can tell Anti feels like he's being selfish, but it's understandable; Anti has always felt that he could be easily thrown away and forgotten, or only remembered as a villain. Dark and Jack have worked together to assure Anti it won't happen, but Dark knows that sometimes nothing can help that horrible fear of being left behind. He starts to reply but Anti carries on.

"I was just... looking, I guess, at everyone else' appearances and... they look like they're having so much fun. I... I just wish I could appear and not... be the bad guy. If I could just play a game for a video, then... maybe they could see that I'm not all bad." Anti's voice breaks on the last word and a couple more sobs wrack his body. 'They' could mean Jack's other egos, but with how upset Anti is, Dark assumes he's talking about Jack's fans, the people whose opinions matter most to Anti. Dark quickly strokes his hair and shushes him again, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Anti, you won't ever be forgotten, and they know you're not all bad. Jack and I will make sure of that. You see how excited the fans get when Jack just reblogs some fanart of you, and remember you can always make another appearance with me on Mark's channel too if you want to. Have... have you talked to Jack about wanting to play a game?" he asks. Anti shakes his head slowly.

"He'd say no anyway," he mumbles and Dark pulls him ever closer.

"I don't think he would, not if you explained why you wanted to. How about we talk to him tomorrow?" Anti looks up at him in alarm, but when he sees Dark is serious, he slowly nods.

"Okay, so we'll talk to him. For now, just come here and get some sleep," Dark says. Anti nods again and moves closer, hiding his face in Dark's shoulder. Dark smiles slightly as he finally feels him relax in his arms and he swears he can hear something like "Thank you" before Anti drops off completely.

They're still learning to trust each other and this is only a small thing, but to Dark, it's a start.


End file.
